


How to Decide

by pikajo14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheating, Humor, Love, Other, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Luffy can't decide between the two loves of his life.





	How to Decide

It brushed against his head, his loving Hat. Oh, how he loved thee. She had been with him since Shanks introduced them all those years ago. She had his back in every fight. She was always by his side and cheering him on. Yes, he loved Hat more than anything…or that's what he told himself.

He couldn't see himself betraying his true love, but he did it every day. Not that he had any choice in the matter. He knew his love must be angry with him, as he couldn't stay faithful to her. His heart pulsed for another.

As he sat down, he knew he was about to betray his love again. Her smell was divine as Sanji brought her out. A massive pile of Meat awaited him. Every time he saw her his heart fluttered, much to his Hat's annoyance and utter anger at his wandering eyes and lustful nature.

He forgot his shame as he started in on his mistress, giving into her every whim as Hat looked on. His display was shameful, he knew that. He didn't even bother to remove her so she couldn't see what he was doing. He let her view his affair as if he didn't care, but he did.

When all of this was said and done, the shame would sink in. He found he couldn't even look at his Hat for a couple of hours after she had witnessed his affair. He had pledged his heart and soul to her and betrayed her trust with just a whiff.

As he continued his shameful display, she had finally had enough of his cheating ways. She fell from his head onto his mistress. It was almost as if she was glaring up at him in rage as her actions stopped him dead in his tracks.

He didn't know what to do; this affair had been going on for as long as he could remember. Hat had given him a sense of security that no one else could give him, but meat was fun and exciting. She changed up her looks from time to time and made him content with her visits. Meat knew how to spice things up, while Hat never changed. At this point, he couldn't decide.

Both of his women had his heart and he couldn't take losing either of them. No matter how much he loved Hat, he just couldn't stop cheating with Meat.

Some may say that he should just leave Hat and just become an item with Meat, but that wouldn't work either. Meat was a flaky girl, only showing up when she wanted to. She just wasn't dependable like Hat was.

His heart sank as he picked up Hat again, looking sadly at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop." With that he placed her on his head and continued his disgraceful display, not noticing the glares of annoyance from his crew.

"Does he really have to do this every time he eats? I can't tell if he likes my cooking or not," Sanji said, flicking his cigarette off the side of the ship.

Zoro just rolled his eyes. "If he didn't like it, he wouldn't eat it."

"He just looks so conflicted at that hat though. I know it's his treasure, but he treats it like it's his lover or something," Nami said, annoyed as their captain finished his plate.

He pushed it away like he always did and rushed off like he was ashamed or something.

Zoro just laughed to himself. "Remember guys, it’s just Luffy. Whatever is bothering him, it is probably something stupid."

"Yeah, like a person could ever be in love with a hat," Nami said giggling to herself.

Sanji grinned. "Yeah, that's like if a person was in love with meat."

With that the crew all laughed amongst themselves, as their captain hugged Hat to himself uttering the words "I'm sorry" to his lover, hoping that someday she would forgive him.


End file.
